


Instincts Here For You

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: "if you're looking for sympathy," maggie says "don't look here."but she's saying that, and taking the keys gently from your hands. she's unlocking your front door and locking it behind you. she's helping you ease your jacket off of sore shoulders





	

you would do it again, 

charge into a fight, guns blazing, on your own, 

if the circumstances were that wherein supergirl is getting pummeled and needs just one half a moment to breath and think. 

you are that half second. 

you're also, as a result, very sore. you'd hidden it best you could at the deo, masking winces, biting you lip to stop the pain from sparking too much in your eyes. you may have gotten away with it as well, walking gingerly from the cab 

[you had to leave your bike at work] 

up the stairs, past the busted elevator, up and up and up again. 

by the time you get to your floor, you're only having the mildest of regrets about not snagging some painkillers on your way home. and now that they're all the way down, down, down, you're sure as hell not getting them. 

it's too much work. 

you lean against the landing door to open it, not expecting a familiar voice to echo down the hall as soon as you step into it 

"you look like shit." 

maggie. 

you look up, "gee thanks." you say, taking in the sight of maggie leaning against your front door, a plastic bag in one hand, her other tucked into the pocket of her ever present leather jacket. 

"if you're looking for sympathy," maggie says "don't look here." 

but she's saying that, and taking the keys gently from your hands. she's unlocking your front door and locking it behind you. she's helping you ease your jacket off of sore shoulders 

[and that's how you know kara called her] 

she's ushering you to the couch, procuring ice packs and ibuprofen and the smells of her cooking a meal for you. because she can. 

she brings you a steaming plate of curried rice, chicken and vegetables you didn't own. she has a bowl for herself, but she doesn't eat, instead she sets it down on the coffee table then she sits down, she looks at you 

"that was stupid," she says "what you did today." 

you can't even really argue because she's seen the bruises blossoming across your back, descending down your spine like some sort of watercolor tattoo. 

"and i know it was for kara, but" she says, leveling you with a look that's something other than slightly frustrated mixed with worry - it's something more, "there are people here who care. you can't just go rushing into trouble without thinking about what might happen." she takes a breath, vulnerability spilling from her "i can't ask you to stop, it would never work and i get why. but i worry," maggie says "you're reckless sometimes, and one day it may be worse than," she gestures to you "this. and there's a whole lot of people who wouldn't know what to do without you." 

"i'm not mad." maggie finishes with, standing, pressing a kiss to your forehead "i just care." 

and you know. 

you know something else too now, 

she loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken straight from _hey now_ by london grammar


End file.
